Benutzer Diskussion:Laximilian scoken
* Archiv 01-06/09 * Archiv 07/09 * Archiv 01-04/10 * Archiv 05-07/10 * Archiv 07/10 * Archiv 08/10 __TOC__ Baku-Kupfer, Baku-Silber, Baku-Gold und Baku-Crystal Hey Lax, ich wollte dir sagen, das ich in nächster Zeit ein Paar Elite-außzeichnungen erstellen werde, die die oben genannten Namen haben. Diese hängen nicht mit den anderen Außzeichnungen im zussammenhang.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 12:59, 4. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Bevor du das machst würde ich gerne noch ein bissen mehr Erklären dazu hören wenn es geht--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:33, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Menno... Lax kannst du mir bitte meine Spielwiese frei geben das ich drauf arbeiten kann und ich bin kein rollback mehr...Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 10:12, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :OK die Seite kannst du jetzt wieder bearbeiten--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 12:08, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::DankeMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 14:59, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Bekomme ich mein Rollback wieder?Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 10:32, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Das würde ich dir ja geben wenn du ausser die paarmal noch mehr gemacht hätteat.--[[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 11:46, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::: Ich muss gugen wann ich zeit hab okMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 14:07, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::Wie gesagt, ich gebe dir Rollback wenn du ordentlich arbeitest. :::: ::::Ok. Ich werde sehem was ich mache Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 13:30, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::::Monstermaster ich habe dir wieder Rollback gegeben weil du ja immer noch Leiter des Kontrollbearbeitungs-Team bist--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:03, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::::: ::::: :::::Thank youMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 14:31, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) mehrere Bilder Hey Lax kannst Du es so machen das man mehrere Bilder vom Pc auswählen und einfügen kann?? Haos ingram 10:38, 14. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Man kann leider nicht mehrere Bilder auf einmal Hochladen aber auf der Spezialseite:MultiUpload kannst du zwar auch nur einzeln Bilder auswählen aber mehrere mit einmal Hochladen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:03, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Frage bezüglich neu angelegter Seiten Hey Lax! Ich hätte da mal eine kleine, dumme Frage, die mich beschäftigt. Wieso erstellt ihr Artikel, die keinen Inhalt haben, sondern nur die Stubvorlage und in einen Kategorie eingefügt wurden? In den anderen Wikis, wo ich rumschwirre, werden Artikel nur dann erstellt, wenn man auch Inhalt dazu einfügen kann. Sorry, falls das jetzt etwas vor den Kopf gestoßen klingt, aber ich wundere mich nur darüber. Kann ja sein, dass ihr das hier anders regelt ^__^. Liebe Grüße, --Caipi 20:49, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist so damit Benutzer Artikel finden und sie dann zb. bearbeiten weil er kaum Infos hat wenn es ihn nicht gibt dann bearbeitet ihn auch keiner weil keiner Lust hat Artikel zu erstellen die bearbeiten lieber vorhandene Artikel. Wir versuchen aber diese Stubs zu vergrößern, dafür ist auch schon ein Projekt in Arbeit--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 20:59, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Achso! Okay, dann kann ich das jetzt besser nachvollziehen ;). Danke für die Info! Und klingt super, dass ihr da was plant in der näheren Zukunft :3. Und danke für die schnelle Antwort. MfG --Caipi 21:02, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :::Schnelle Antworten sind bei mir vorherrschend :)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:06, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Seite weg?! He ich hab vor kurzem eine neue Seite angelegt unswa zu dem Spiel Bakugan Beschützer des Kerns.Ich habe mir viel Mühe gegeben und das Spiel mit Gameplay,Story,Bakugan Liste unsoweiter beschrieben!!!!!!!!!Das hat mich viel Arbeit gekostet!!!! Jetzt eine Frage:WO IST DIE HIN?????!!!!!! NeoPercival95 16:59, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Sie wurde verschoben und wurde leider dabei gelöscht frag Peace1997 wie das passiert weil nach meiner Meinung er die Seite verschoben hatte--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 17:39, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) : :War die denn gut?Also formuliert mein ich. :(Sorry wenn ich so agro geschrieben hab nur ich hab mir ne menge Mühe gegeben)NeoPercival95 18:19, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :DANKE!NeoPercival95 18:34, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) ::Es tut mir auch Leid für dich aber diese Woche war ich auf Klassenfahrt und Peace hatte zum Teil meine Sachen gemacht wenn du die Seite wieder haben willst kannst du es ja mit ihm besprechen für so was sind wir ja da ;)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:24, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :: :: ::Nochmal kurz ne Frage: Wenn du irgentwelche Coolen Bilder von Ace,Mira,Baron und deren Bakugan findest kannst du mir dann denn Link aufmeiner Disku-Seite hinterlassen?(Erwünscht sind vorallem Bilder wo sie mit dem Gaunlet zusehen sind oder abiliticards spielen)Ich brauch die sehr dringend für mein neustes Zeichen Projekt:Mein Bakugan Comic(Schon einige Seitenlang). ::Mir gehen langsam die vorlagen aus und im Internet finde ich nicht soviele.(Bakugan technisch suche ich Bilder wo diejenigen Angreifen oder von Attacken getroffen werden.Folgende suche ich: ::*Neo-Drago+Helix Drago ::*Cyborg Helios ::*Wilda/Magma Wilda ::*Percival (!!!!) ::*Nemus :::Also einen Link kann ich dir nicht geben die Bilder die ich bekomme (zum teil) bekomme ich aus Quellen die ich nicht verraten darf aber viel Glück bei deinen Comic ich versuche Bilder für dich zu finden:)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:40, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Bakugan Generation kein Partner mehr?? Ich hab eben mal auf die Partnerschaftsseite geguckt und da stand Bakugan-Generation garnicht drauf sind die jetzt keine Partner mehr?Haos ingram 04:51, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Bakugan Generation ist nicht unser Partner sondern das Forum der Bakupedia wenn du guckst gehen alle Links zum Forum nach Bakugan-Generation.--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 12:24, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :achsoo jetzt hab ichs auch gesehn xD Haos ingram 13:12, 27. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Platin hi du hast die platin auszeichnung Gründer des Wikis erhalten wie bekomm ich die in meinem WikiMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:23, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Gar nicht weil das ein Fehler war dieses Wahr ein Test um zu sehen ob in Bakupedia die Platin Auszeichnungen gehen. Es gibt zwar eine Gründer Auszeichnung(Gold) aber leider ist das aus Technischen Gründen in Wikia nicht zu vergeben:(. Und leider wollten die Platin Auszeichnungen nicht so ganz weil du ja siehst man kann sie nicht mehr löschen, eigendlich sollte meine Platin Auszeichnung lägst wieder weg sein ist sie aber nicht.--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 08:59, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : :in der tat ich glaub die gründer gibt es wohl nur wenn alle wikis selbst wenn mann die erstellt schon und da is es halt so das die die bekommen und wir nicht :( denk ich mal.........Monstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 09:15, 3. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Magazin ich würde gerne als schreiber im Magazin arbeiten CanMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 15:15, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Leider nein weil das noch in Arbeit ist und wir derzeit keine Mitglieder suchen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 15:27, 7. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : :Irgend ein team wo ich rein kann???CanMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 15:09, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::ich verstehe nicht so ganz was du willst auf der Bakupedia Teamseite steht doch wo Mitglieder gesucht werden und wo man sich bewerben muss--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 16:06, 8. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :: ::Werde ich in beta aufgenommen gug mal auf die Team seiteCanMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 11:52, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich sehe das schon bloss ich ahbe derzeit viel zu tun ich versuche es noch heute so schaffen--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:09, 13. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Ohhh, Du weißt ich hab kein SkypeMeine Mutter:-(( kann ich trotzdem mit machen ich hab jetzt 2-5 mal in der woche zeitCanMonstermaster7talk@Monsterworld 07:30, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::::Leider nein Skype ist leider das Wichtigste von allen Sachen beim Beta :( tut mir echt leid du kannst es ja in einen anderen Team versuchen :)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 07:32, 14. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Herausforderung hey lax, ich kann die herausforderung '60 Tage im Wikia' nicht mehr sehen, Warum? eigentlich hätte ich die schon bekommen... bei mir ist jetzt als offene herausforderung 'bakugan wallpaper' zu sehen... bitte mach was dagegen. Thx im voraus Runni 18:21, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) :Ok ist behoben hatte nur einen Fehler gemacht beim Vergeben jetzt müsste alles wieder einbahnfrei gehen aber danke für denn Hinweiß--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 19:20, 28. Okt. 2010 (UTC) : :Ok, ich will mich ja nicht beschweren, aber die '60-Tage-auszeichnung' ist immernoch nicht zu sehen... lgRunni 16:55, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) ::Da weiß ich mir keinen weil es bei allen anderen geht die ich gefragt habe muss mal gucken--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:09, 29. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Admin hey lax, du hast mich ja für 40 tage auf Probe gestellt als Admin und ich glaube 40 tage sind schon vorbei... Runni 07:34, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ja stimmt danke für die Erinnerung du ahst sie erfolgreich bestanden und wirst auch Admin bleiben--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 12:13, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) ::ok, danke.^^ Runni 14:49, 7. Nov. 2010 (UTC) off es tutu mir leid, das ich in letzter zeit nicht mehr on war und auch das meeting verpasst habe, aber unser computer wurde von viren überfallen. jetzt müssste eigentlich alles klappen. [[User:Peace1997|'Peace1997' (Georg St.)]]talk@Bakupedia 06:51, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) :Ich könnte leider ja auch nicht zum Meeting erscheinen weil ich Internet Probleme hatte also war das verpassen von dir nicht so schlimm:)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 14:59, 11. Nov. 2010 (UTC) : : Game-Pedia :Hey Laximilan ich wollte dich fragen,ob du mir mit Game-pedia Wiki helfen könntest,indem du einpaar Bakuganspiele und andere Spiele die du kennst auf Game-pedia schreiben könntest.Wäre echt nett von dirDarkPain14 10:52, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :ich hätte dich auch gern als Admin grußDarkPain14 10:52, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::Leider habe ich wenig Zeit und habe schon sehr viel mit meinen Wikis zu tun also denke ich werde nicht mitarbeiten aber danke für das angebot du wirst bestimmt noch ein Paar anderen Mitarbeiter finden :)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 11:03, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) ::o.k danke kennst du zufällig jemanden der mir helfen könnteDarkPain14 11:22, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :::Mir fällt leider keiner ein aber Schreibe bitte auf keine Diskussionen Sachen zu deinen Wiki weil die dafür nicht da sind--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 13:54, 4. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Frage Hey Lax, kann es sein das mehr als nur die Hauptseite geändert wurde? Ich kann dein Blog nicht mehr kommentieren... Runni 15:18, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Eigentlich nicht das wird wohl ein Fehler ich werde gucken was ich machen kann--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 15:23, 9. Dez. 2010 (UTC) hi ich bin ein unwichtiger kleine junge hier ich wollte nur sagen ob du runni sagen kannst ob die mein messages liest und zurück schreibt.:( :Ich weiß zwar nicht was du meinst aber deine Bearbeitung war sehr unsinnig und deshalb sperre ich dich erst --Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 11:05, 22. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Game-pedia Wiki Laximilian würdet ihr mit uns eine Wikipartnerschaft machen.Wir sind das Game-pedia Wiki Würde mich echt freuen mit euch eine Partnerschaft zu machen, da ihr hier ein sehr tolles und informatives Wiki aufgebaut habt.Ich hoffe du bist damit einverstanden.DarkPain14 15:09, 26. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Gegen eine Partnerschaft hätte ich nix dagegen ich brauch bloss ein Partnerbild--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 12:10, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) o.k hierthumb.Auf eine gute Partnerschaft.DarkPain14 15:13, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Auf eine Gute Partnerschaft und Game-Pedia ist jetzt in denn Partnerseiten in Bakupedia aufgelistet.--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 11:32, 28. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Projekt des Monats Game-pedia Wiki hey ,,Partner" (:D) würdest du für Game-pedia Wiki deine Stimme abgeben?Ich hoffe Game-pedia wird PdM damit wir wie Bakupedia ein berühmtes und tolles Wiki haben.Ich hoffe du Stimmst für uns.DarkPain14 15:40, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Was ist das für ein Bakugan Lieber Laximilian scoken Kannst du mir bitte sagen was das für eine Bakugan ist,wenn du es weisst kannst du es sagen Bitte! Kommentier,es beim meinen Diskussion.thumb :Ich kann dir leider auch nicht sagen was das für ein Bakugan ist ich werde versuchen es aber noch rauszubekommen ;)--Lax(Laximilian scoken) talk [[w:c:de.bakugan|'@Bakupedia']] 18:59, 3. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Was ist das für ein Bakugan Lieber Lax Wielleicht kann dier das helfen es hat 550G. Vorlage:Countdown hey Laxi ich hab bei Game-Pedia Wiki die Countdown Vorlage von Nickelodeon Wiki übernommen (GTA SA FAN hats mir erlaubt). Aber es geht bei uns nicht. GTA SA FAN hat mir gesagt, dass du das gemacht hattest und hat mir geraten dich hier mal zu fragen. Hier ist die Vorlage http://de.game-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Countdown. Hoffe du kannst mir helfen. THX [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:06, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ok jetzt müsste es gehen habs einprogrammiert. Viel Spass damit :)--Laximilian scoken (talk) 20:00, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ::vielen dank. Ich habs die ganze Zeit versucht und bei dir geht das so schnell. Kannst du mir sagen, was du gemacht hast?[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:13, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :::Damit das geht muss man das in MediaWiki:Common.js einprogrammieren--Laximilian scoken (talk) 14:44, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Frage wegen Countdown Kannst du mir bitte meinen Countdown einrichten ? Link: http://de.bigtimerushdashausanubisund.wikia.com/index.php?title=Vorlage:Cowndown Anubisman 15:42, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Ok ist gemacht--Laximilian scoken (talk) 19:03, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Weiterleiten Hey Laxi ich hätte da eine Bitte: es geht um kleine Mario Wikis, die Artikel von Mario Wiki übernommen haben. Wir wollten alle weiterleiten, aber für zwei brauchen wir deine Hilfe 1.Mario Kart Wiki wo du zufällig Admin bist (wäre nett, wenn du es weiterleiten würdet) und 2.Paper Mario Wiki in welchem der Benutzer:Waluigi & Yoshi Admin ist. Er würde es gern weiterleiten, aber weiß nicht wie. Wäre nett von dir kurz zu erklären, wie das geht. Vielen Dank schonmal im vorraus[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:16, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Das Weiterleiten kann bloss von Angestellten bei Wikia gemacht werden. dafür bin ich leider nicht zuständig bitte schicke dafür ein Mail über Spezial:Kontakt--Laximilian scoken (talk) 20:21, 1. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Frage Hay ich hätte da mal eine Frage über die 4 .staffel. Es steht dort drin Das Spectra Phantom wieder mitspielt. Stimmt das??? mfg Ace and Percival 15:29, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC)Ace and Percival :Kann ich dir leider noch nicht genau sagen :(--Laximilian scoken (talk) 16:23, 3. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Weißt du wie man info tabellen nach rechts kriegt! Hier der Link habe ein Problem http://de.sportpedia.wikia.com/index.php?title=Classic_XI kannst du mir helfen ddie infotabelle nach rechts zu kriegen! Danke warte auf Antwort FußballFreak 20:45, 12. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ich liegt an der Vorlage für diese Tabelle versuche in denn nächsten Tagen das hinzubekommen--Laximilian scoken (talk) 17:07, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Kleines Problem Hi lax, ich kann in den nächsten Wochen nix tun und auch nicht zum Meeting kommen (persönlicher Grund) Tut mir echt leid.... LG Runni 17:07, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ok danke das du mir Bescheid gegeben hast. Wenn du wieder mitarbeiten kannst sag mir einfach beschied. und muss dir nicht leidtun ;)--Laximilian scoken (talk) 06:47, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Zum "Adminangebot" Hey, Laximilian scoken! Erst mal danke für das dicke Lob zu meinen Beiträgen! Du hast mir ja angeboten, Admin zu werden, aber ich hätte dazu eine Frage: Was genau ist ein Admin?(??) Ich arbeite eigntlich nicht viel mit Computern, deswegen kenne ich so einige Fachbegriffe nicht, sorry (auch wenn Admin vielleicht gar kein Fachbegriff ist... hmmm...). Trotzdem danke für das Angebot, und sobald ich weiß, worum es geht, nehm ich es vielleicht an. ShunsNinjagirl :Admin=Administrator das sind Leute die für das Wiki zuständig sind und mehr rechte haben als Normale Benutzer. Als Admin kannst du Benutzer im Wiki sperren, Seiten löschen u7nd noch viele weitere Dinge. Ich biete dir das an um besser Arbeiten zu können.--Laximilian scoken (talk) 19:05, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Hilfe! In dem Artikel zu Hairadee wollte ich etwas in diesen Infokasten hinzufügen und hab dabei irgendetwas falsch gemacht, aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich das wieder rückgängig machen soll. Kannst du das wieder geradebiegen? ShunsNinjagirl 18:14, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Hab gefixt(repariert) war ein Fehler vom Editor denke ich. Da kannst du nix dafür wenn das weiterhin vorkommen sollte sag mir bitte Bescheid danke--Laximilian scoken (talk) 18:22, 12. Apr. 2011 (UTC)